Target! Gaara of the Sand!
Target! Gaara of the Sand! "Zorgt dat je overleefd... Je weet niet op wie je jaagt!" schreeuwde Anko naar ons. Tche, alsof ik dat nog niet wist. Ik had al geraden dat dit een gevaarlijke missie zou worden, voor sommige voor ons dan. We waren inmiddels al aangekomen in een groot woud omringd door prikkeldraad en als inkom stond er een enorme ijzeren poort. Heh, die mogen ze ook wel eens vervangen. Kijk nou, joh! Het ding viel bijna uiteen! Echt aan vervanging toe! Tche, maar ik moest me nu echt concentreren op Anko's gezaag over de missie. Ja, ja Anko. Missie blah, blah, blah... Gevaarlijk blah, blah, blah... Ik wilde actie! Even liet ik mijn blik afdwalen naar de andere ninja's hier. Ze zagen er allemaal... Hoe zeg je dat? Genadeloos! Ja, dat was het! Ze zagen er allemaal genadeloos uit. Huh, dikke nekken waren het gewoon. Tche. Maar dan ving ik de blonde lokken van mijn broertje op. Hij stond naast zo'n wijf met bubblegum roos haar. Tche, dat was waarschijnlijk Sakura. Daar had ik veel over gehoord. Hmm... Boeide me niet. Dus liet ik mijn blik verder afdwalen en dan vielen ze op Tsuki. Ik glimlachte. Die meid was cool. Echt, niet te doen. Ik wreef met mijn duim over mijn neus. Ik ging vrienden met haar worden, reken daar maar op ~dattebane! Met een zelfverzekerde blik dwaalde ik weer af en dan ving iets vuurrood mijn interesse. Toen ik beter ging kijken wat het was, realiseerde ik me dat het haar was. Haar van een jongen. En niet zomaar een jongen... Het was Gaara!! Dat was de gast waarmee Myazakki vocht. En ik had ook gehoord dat het haar broer was. Huh. Pas na een paar seconden had ik door dat ik naar hem staarde en hij naar mij! Oh mijn god! Oh mijn god! Oh mijn god! Oh mijn god!! Kijk weg! Kijk weg! Kijk weg! Kijk weg!! Direct keek ik weg van zijn gezicht en vestigde mijn blik op Akamaru, de hond van de ene... Die ene... Kiba, ja Kiba! Maar af en toe gluurde ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar hem. Ik observeerde thumb|274px|Gaara van het Zand.hem goed. Hij was niet heel erg groot, maar wel ietsje groter dan mij, een centimeter of twee. Hij droeg een lange broek waar de onderkant van vast was gebonden, waarschijnlijk om het zand uit zijn broek te laten. Daarboven droeg hij een grijze t-shirt met een bruine erover. Een lange, witte sjerp was één keer gewikkeld rond zijn bovenlijf en een bruine houder kriskraste met de sjerp over zijn bovenlijf. Hij had een bleke huid waardoor zijn vuurrood nog beter uitkwam. Zwarte lijnen waren aanwezig rond zijn ogen waardoor zijn jade groene ogen nog groter leken. In één woord: Hij was adembenemend. Mijn ademhaling stopte dus echt toen ik hen zag. Hij was gewoon buitengewoon. "Wel, neem afscheid van jullie teams en kom langs mij om te weten wie je prooi is!" ik werd uit mijn gedachten geschud door Anko en vestigde mijn blik op haar. Ik fronsde. Waarom hield ze haar grote klep gewoon eens niet? Jezus!! Maar toen dacht ik weer aan Gaara en draaide mijn hoofd weer naar hem toe, maar hij was al verdwenen! Ugh!! Anko-sensei!! Nu is Gaara weg!! Tche!! Maar toen ik blikken op me voelde, draaide ik mijn hoofd naar mijn team-leden. Misaki keek niet echt naar ons en stapte gewoon weg! Maar ach, zo was ze nu eenmaal. Ik ging nu geen aandacht meer aan haar besteden. Dus ik keek mijn overige team-leden aan: Myazakki en Tsuki-chan. Myazakki keek van mij naar Tsuki en glimlachte. "Niet sterven alsjeblieft, ik heb een team nodig." ze grinnikte en liet mij alleen achter met Tsuki-chan. Even dacht ik na over wat Myazakki had gezegd. Ja, wat als ik toch iemand had die sterker was dan mij? Wat als ik heel erg gewond raakte? Wat als ik... Nee, dat zou nooit gebeuren, toch? "Tsuki-chan, het gaat ons toch lukken hé?" Tsuki-chan keek me verbaasd aan toen ik dat zei. Wat? Had ze niet verwacht dat ik soms twijfels aan mezelf zou hebben? Ook al ben ik een ninja, ook al ben ik een durfal, ik ben nog steeds een mens, eh. Soort van. "J-ja, natuurlijk, Myuu." ze probeerde te glimlachen, maar heh. Het mislukte helemaal. Maar ze had een punt. Natuurlijk gingen we het halen! Ik was Myuu Uzumaki!! Ik kon alles aan!! Het ging me lukken ~dattebane! "Ik zie je aan de andere kant van het woud met de rest!" ik knikte even serieus voordat we samen, zonder elkaar aan te kijken, naar Anko-sensei liepen. Met grote ogen bleef ik naar voren staren. Ik had... Gaara. Gaara van het Zand. Oh, ik ben gejosht. Dat was een onmogelijke zaak... Meteen gaf ik mezelf een klap, schudde mijn hoofd en keek vastberaden voor me uit. Nee! Nu moest ik niet pessimistisch denken!! Ik baldde mijn vuist en de Uzumaki-grijns verscheen op mijn gezicht. Het ging me lukken!! Het ging me lukken!! Gelukkig wist ik hoe mijn prooi eruit zag en was ik niet zoals die ongelukkige kinderen die mensen hadden die een prooi hadden die ze niet kende. Dat zou het nog moeilijker maken. Tche, pech voor hen. Ik nog even terug naar mijn blad en zocht dan tussen de ninja's naar Gaara. En uitendelijk vond ik hem aan de andere van het veld. Een momentje schrok ik toen ik zijn ijzige blik ontmoette. Het was angstaanjagend, maar voor de één of andere reden was het niet echt... eng. Het leek me gewoon een soort masker. Om andere op afstand te houden. Alsof hij iedereen wilde mijden. Interessant. Mijn blik bleef op zijn gezicht en ik zuchtte. Ik sloot mijn ogen en haalde diep adem. Het ging me lukken. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek Gaara vastberaden aan. Even, maar ik wist het niet zeker, werden zijn ogen groter. En zo kon ik even door zijn masker kijken. En al wat ik zag wat eenzaamheid. Het bedroevend eigenlijk. Zoveel eenzaamheid... Maar een geblaf schudde me uit mijn trance en ik keek snel naar de grond, terug bij mijn zinnen. Toen ik naar boven keek, om te kijken waar het geblaf vandaan kwam, en bemerkte dat Tsuki-chan met haar hondje, hoe heette die nu ook al weer? Ah ja, Haku. Heel schattig diertje, maar ook erg gevaarlijk! Ja, dus Tsuki-chan en Haku liepen naar de ingang. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat ook Gaara, samen met zijn twee compagnon's, naar de ingang liepen. Na een paar tellen besloot ik om hetzelfde te doen en stapten met veel zelfvertrouwen naar de ingang. Wel, alles of niks! Toen ik door de ingang ging, was ik meteen op mijn hoede. Want ik wist niet met wie ik te maken had, dus kon ik alles verwachten. Meteen stond ik in de verdedigingspositie en voelde een briesje wind langs mijn rechtzij. Zo snel als de wind draaide ik me om om te bemerken dat één van de compagnons van Gaara, de vrouw, met haar reusachtige waaier had gewaaid. Hmm, interessant. Maar zij was mijn doel niet. Dus ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me op Gaara's chakra. Maar zoals voorspelt, had hij zijn chakra onzichtbaar gemaakt en ik grinnikte. Dat was natuurlijk te verwachten van Gaara-san. Met een zucht opende thumb|Naruto Uzumaki!ik mijn ogen en sprong razendsnel op een tak van een brede boom. En daarna op nog één en nog één. Maar toen voelde ik een andere aanwezigheid... 'Hey, kiddo. Iemand volgt je.' mentaal gromde ik. Waarom bleef ze me steeds 'kiddo' noemen? 'Omdat het leuk is om je te irriteren en concentreer je nu maar op je volger!!" tche! Die vossengeest kon echt wel irritant doen! En ja, ik had, net zoals mijn broertje Naruto, een vossengeest in mijn lichaam. Ja, een andere Kyuubi. Maar deze was niet zo sterk als die van Naruto. De mijne was nog een welpje en moest nog uitgroeien tot een volwaardig Kyuubi. Maar ach. Daar zal ik later aan werken. Nu moest ik me concentreren op mijn achtervolger. Dus zo snel als het licht verborg ik me achter een boom. Snel deed ik de hand signs van de ram, slang en tijger in volgorde achter elkaar. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ik sprak het zachtjes uit en meteen daarna verscheen er een perfecte clone van mezelf. Met een betekenisvolle blik knikte ik naar de clone en zij, wel ik, knikte terug. Terwijl zij verder sprong, wachtte ik mijn volger af. Na een paar seconden had ik hem in het visier en sprong op hem af. In een beweging greep ik mijn kunai en wierp het op hem af. Net op tijd ontweek hij mijn kunai en landde op een tak. Juu!! Net mis! "Dat was een aardig worpje daar, maar je hebt veel meer nodig dan dat om me te verslaan, Myuu ~dattebayo!!" die stem! Met grote ogen keek ik naar mijn achtervolger en bemerkte de korte, stekelige blonde lokken, zeeblauwe ogen en diezelfde grijns die ik ook had. Tche. Het was mijn broertje. De Jinchuuriki van Kurama, de Nine-Tails: Naruto Uzumaki! "Baka*!!" ik nam mijn schoen en gooide het naar zijn hoofd. "Itai* ~dattebayo!!" ik grijnsde zelfgenoegen en sprong dan van de tak af en landde met een zachte bons op de grond. Met grote, trotse passen stapte ik op hem af en griste mijn schoen van de grond. "Dat komt er nou van!! Me volgen!! Huh!! Wat dacht je eigenlijk dat je aan het doen was?!" het boeide me niet of alle andere ninja's nu wisten waar ik was of wisten dat er iemand hier was, al wat we nu boeide, was die idioot van mijn broer. "Sorry, sorry hoor! Maar ik moest je nu eenmaal volgen!" daardoor trok ik een wenkbrauw op en fronste. Wat...? "En waarom 'moest' je mij volgen?" ik maakte haakjes met mijn handen terwijl ik dat zei. Hij grijnsde gewoon de Uzumaki-grijns en toonde me een witte papiertje met daarop in Kanji geschreven: Myuu. Tche! Dus hij was mijn jager? Hahaha! Wat een thumb|left|Gaara valt ons aan!!lachertje! Natuurlijk wist ik wel dat Naruto een goede ninja was, maar kom op! Hij was zo luidruchtig dat ik hem van een kilometer afstand kon horen. Een dus had hij me wel verrast toen ik zag dat hij mijn volger was. Want hij was zo stil! Tche. Maar nu ik deze informatie wist, kon ik er gewoon vandoor gaan en terug verder gaan met mijn zoektocht naar Gaara. Hehe. Naruto, baka. "Nou, Naruto! Bedankt voor de informatie, maar ik moet er nu vandoor ~dattebane!!" lachtte ik naar hem en ging er vandoor. Even keek ik over mijn schouder naar achter om Naruto daar stomverbaasd te zien staan staren. Toen het door drong, veranderde zijn gezichtsuitdrukking naar verbaasd. "Oi!! Kom terug!! Oi!!" en hij liep me achterna. Haha, wat grappig! Geamuseerd rende ik sneller, maar toen ik achter me keek, zag ik dat hij me inhaalde. Heh?! Verrast versnelde ik, maar voelde zijn aanwezigheid. Sinds wanneer was hij zo snel geworden?! Maar toen voelde ik opeens een andere aanwezigheid en keek snel opzij. Naruto deed net hetzelfde en beide sprongen we naar achteren. Vanaf een tak in een boom bemerkte ik hoe het zand terug ging naar een cocon. Ik bekeek de eigenaar van de cocon en mijn ogen wijdde zich. Gaara!! Wordt vervolgd... * Baka = idioot. * Itai = Au! Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht